The present invention relates to an armrest adjustment device, especially to an armrest adjustment device that enables an armrest moving horizontally toward different directions. Moreover, the armrest adjustment is with simple structure and easy operation.
There are various designs of armrests available now. In order to make sitting more comfortable, the armrest can be adjusted in different directions according to figure of people sit in chairs.
Generally, an armrest consists of an armrest and an armrest support. The armrest is arranged at a top surface of the armrest support while the armrest support is fastened and fixed on the left side and the right side of a chair seat. The armrest adjustment involves adjusting the width of the armrest in the horizontal direction and the height of the armrest in the vertical direction. A horizontal adjustment part is for sliding the armrest forward or backward or rotating the armrest and usually is disposed on the armrest. A height adjustment part is for adjusting height of the armrest and is arranged at the armrest support. Refer to US Pat. Pub. No. 2008/0084103, an armrest having a rotational, longitudinal and lateral adjustment mechanism is revealed. However, the armrest has many components and complicated structure. Thus the assembling of the armrest is difficult and the production cost is high. This is not beneficial to mass production and market competitiveness. There is great room for improvement.